


Pure Evil

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark magic influences, Dubious Consent, F/F, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: Emma回到了过去，被巫后囚禁在城堡的塔楼上。
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	Pure Evil

**Author's Note:**

> 找到了以前的文，来存个档~ queenswan车，且雷且ooc，半拉灯，甚至存在Ron-Con行为，上车需谨慎！  
> Killian：我只是来打个酱油。  
> -  
> 2017

金发女人灵活地挤过一簇簇举杯交谈的贵族，她穿着鲜红的长裙，上衣紧贴身体，裙裾旋转起来，上面的褶皱宛如波涛。

欢腾和笑语能把宴会的穹顶冲破，Emma挽着裙边快步走到正向女士献殷勤的基利安身边，悄悄在他耳边说道，“你还有心情干这个？”

基利安抱歉地朝对面的女士露出一个笑容，他走回金发女人身边，“她邀请我宴会结束去小花园，和迷人的女士聊天又不会破坏历史。”

Emma压着声音，最末的语调微微上扬，有少许威胁的意思，“一举一动都要小心，天知道会发生什么。”

“好吧。”基利安叹口气，“不如试试大喊那只老鳄鱼的名字三声，看他会不会出现。”

金发女人还要说些什么，宴会厅的门倏地被空气推开，时间仿佛轻轻脱格，举杯言笑的贵族们的声音在一瞬消失，空气静得几乎要凝固。Emma怔了怔，她转身看向大门，目光与被所有人注视着的年轻女王对上。

年轻女王穿着华贵的黑裙，黑色的长发被盘起，她的目光带着似有似无的笑意，透着刺骨的寒冷。Emma失神地看着她那双剔透漂亮的褐色眸子，直到女王一步步走到她面前。她和她认识的那个Regina如此相像，又截然不同。她身上的气场带着冰冷的寒意，锋芒锐利，却又带着致命的诱惑，耀眼得让所有人都移不开眼。

Regina直视着她，轻轻笑起来，她的笑有几分柔，甚至让人骨头发痒，但却带着某种黑暗中的恶毒。

“你想说什么吗？”

年轻女王走到自己身前，金发女人这才缓过神来，她慌乱地往后退了一大步，竭力镇定，但声音还是有些慌乱。她提起裙摆，行了个蹩脚的礼。“Regina……Your Majesty，有何殊荣呢？”

年轻女王的笑意在下一瞬收敛得干干净净，她的目光从她身上收回来，冰冷地瞥了眼身后两排黑色盔甲的侍卫，和金发女人擦肩而过。站在前面的权贵们纷纷挤向两侧，为她让路。 

Regina缓缓向前走了几步，突然转身，黑发在空中撩过一个弧度，朝金发女人露出一个笑容。Emma尚未出揣测出这个笑容隐藏的含义，便听到对方低沉诱惑的嗓音。

“把她送到我寝宫。”

金发女人呼吸停了半刻，年轻女王已经转过身，优雅地向前走去，两侧的侍卫一步步朝她逼来。

尖塔高耸，金发女人推开镶着彩色玻璃长窗，两手撑在窗台上，向下望去，她被困在宫殿一座高高的塔楼上。Emma倒吸一口凉气，脑海浮现出Regina的身影，一阵说不明的情绪不可抑止地攀上背脊，让她难以冷静。

她转过身，重新打量这间寝室，黑色的大理石透着金属的冰冷光泽，正中央有间柔软舒适的大床，一侧是梳妆台。Regina的气息弥绕着她，Emma看向梳妆台那面大镜子，里面映出一张陌生，无趣的脸。

易容的魔法还在，她至少能松口气，告诉自己历史没被改变太多。这时，门突然被推开，年轻女王这回倒没用魔法。她唇边勾起一丝笑容，悠闲地看着她，就像看着笼中猎物。这抹笑容让金发女人打了寒颤，她发现自己不知不觉退到了墙边。

一种难以言喻的吸引力引诱着她，让她直视对方的双眼，那双冰冷，揶揄，恶意，却难以抵挡的双眼。

她见过那双眸中露出温暖的笑意，也见过那其中饱含脆弱的痛苦。却从未见过如此露骨的恶毒，带着某种黑暗深处的绝望，像是慵懒地注视着已经到手的猎物。这份奇特的感受让她浑身都颤抖起来，恐惧中，一种欲望蠢蠢欲动，不断推着她，让她想靠近她，让她……

Emma突然像被烫到了，她猛地后退一步，整个人贴上了冰冷的墙壁。年轻女王唇边仍然带着一抹笑，她稍一抬手，门自己掩上了。

Regina挑挑眉，她指尖轻轻扯开丝绸手套的珍珠纽扣，空气静得能让金发女人听到“崩”的一声，她的心脏也随之轻轻颤抖一下。年轻女王慢条斯理地扯开跳舞用的手套，露出白皙的手腕和修长的手指。她将手套搁在一旁的黑木柜子上，向金发女人走去。

年轻女王身上流着贵族的血，她的颦笑，她的姿态，都让人挪不开眼。她一步步走向她，Emma出神地看着她，几乎快要窒息。属于Regina的弯眉，属于Regina的鼻梁，属于Regina的嘴唇，这些都是她熟悉的，此刻却被赋予了一种截然不同，充满诱惑的意味。她整个人僵在原地，轻轻咬住了下唇。

Regina走到她面前，但她没有停下，反而更近一步贴紧她，直到金发女人的后背紧紧贴住了冰凉的墙壁。柔和但陌生的触感，熟悉但发颤的气息，此时都紧紧围绕着。

“嗯？”年轻女王低沉的嗓音像是被沙砾打磨，让她骨头都几乎发痒。金发女人轻轻挣扎一下，对方呼出的暖气擦过她的脖颈，低低的，痒痒的，声音却带着刺骨的寒意与恶毒的威压。

她的腿抵进Emma长裙下的双腿间，年轻女王轻轻勾起金发女人的下巴，威胁地在她耳边低语，“你混进宫殿，有什么企图？我现在还不想用魔法……”她低低地笑起来，“你最好乖乖的。”

她没使用魔法，但Emma已经浑身瘫软，失去力气，她照着Regina意愿轻轻点了点头。对方笑了笑，一手按住她的肩膀，另一手捏着她的下巴，强迫她仰起头来。年轻女王身体前倾，和她贴得更紧了些。她微微低头，在金发女人裸露的白皙的脖颈上舔舐一下。救世主浑身发颤，毫无意识地搂住对方的腰，轻轻喘了几口气。

“别这样……Regina，松开。”她紧咬着嘴唇，浑身颤抖着，却阻止不了理智的涣散。“求你……别。”

Regina抬起头，饶有趣味地看了看她，对方脸颊发烫，眼圈竟然也有些红。女王松开手，从她身上离开。金发女人在心底松了一大口气，但后背却仍紧贴着冰冷的墙壁。

Regina看着她的双眼，笑意一丝丝冷却，仿佛最初的笑意也是恶意一样。

“你用了易容魔法？”

她的嗓音依旧是那么致命，还带着几分调笑的意味，金发女人如坠冰窟。

Regina绕着她走了半圈，裙子偶尔有意无意擦过，她的气息紧紧扼住她。“你是谁？”

金发女人咬着唇看她，没有开口。年轻女王突然转过身，一手勒住她的喉咙，狠狠把她往墙上摁，另一手却亲昵地压上她的唇。Emma被勒得喘不过起来，Regina慢条斯理地松开手，露出一个令人寒颤的笑容，她转过身，指尖轻轻碰了碰，门开了。她漫不经心地朝门后的侍卫看了眼，嘱咐两声，拿起手套，走出了房间。

Emma闭上双眼，呼出一大口气。门口穿着黑色盔甲的侍卫一步步走到她身旁，摘下了头盔，他笑起来是那么熟悉。

“有人似乎改变了历史了呀。” 

金发女人站在窗台边，天色已经彻底沉下去。城堡高耸在山谷中，在晃动的月光下，像一柄纯钢打造的黑剑，闪烁波纹式的金光。城堡下一个骑马的人影在原地晃了几圈。马轻轻嘶鸣一声，调转方向，在夜色的包裹下，向城堡外奔去。

她蹙着眉，思考着对策。

一旦她逃走，Regina势必会派兵追赶，这为两人跋山涉水寻找黑暗者添了不少困难。更糟的是，动静一大，不知会闹出什么来。为了防止历史过多改变，她决定让基利安独自前往寻找黑暗者，在找到回去的办法前，她不能轻举妄动。

她想到了Regina，脑海顿时乱成一团。但不知为什么，她心中有一种莫名的笃定，她笃定Regina不会伤害她，这份笃定或许来源于往日的信任，但她其实并不清楚此情此景，是否依旧能继续信任对方。

身后突然传来噼里啪啦的声响，Emma转过身，炉壁的火腾地跳跃起来。金发女人的视线移向门口，年轻女王唇边勾起笑容，在漫不经心地打量着她，壁炉的火光给黑发女人蒙上晕黄色的光，却并没让她柔和上半分，反倒像高悬于空中的白阳焰，眀耀灼人。

Emma的心狠狠地跳了一下，但她仍然毫不畏惧地与她对视着，像极了挑衅的嘲笑。Regina冷笑一声，漫不经心地问：“刚刚似乎有谁来过？”

我同伴刚策马逃走，”Emma出人意料得坦诚，“不如做个交易，我知道你想要什么。”

“你知道我要什么？”她低沉，发哑的声音让Emma的心颤了颤。Regina垂了垂眼，在看到救世主和那位船长消失在发光的魔法阵的一瞬，她失去理智地飞奔上前，强行再次启动了阵法，而对方，Regina抬眼看她，眸中带着戏谑的笑意，对方对她内心深处的阴暗心思毫不知情。

Rumple教给她的黑暗魔法会侵蚀人的心灵，放大人的欲望。这点她早就知道了。因为后来回想，她那时憎恶白雪到了一种不可思议的程度。她明白回到过去，这些黑暗魔法会渐渐将她侵蚀，却没想到影响会如此之大。这些日子她一边竭力压制，一边寻找救世主，却已经到了快要失控的边缘。Regina万万没有想到，当她再次看到救世主的一刻，内心的防线在一瞬间尽数溃败，她没有想到她对她的欲望会强烈至此。

黑暗中的某种东西缓缓复苏着，在她的血液中咕噜噜地冒泡。她穿着华贵的，黑暗的长裙，某种东西也随着这座阴沉的城堡一起回到了她身上。

Regina抬起眉梢，目光落在对方的金发上。她记得灿阳下金发缠绕在一起的模样，宛若锃亮的金盏花。而此时，银子似的月光透过窗户，洒在她身上，金发透着苍白的颜色，虚弱得像一触即碎。

Emma咬咬唇，镇定地看着她，像极了胸有成竹的嘲笑。

“你要复仇，杀死白雪，不是吗？”

Regina注视着她的双眼，似笑非笑地又往前走了两步。金发女人背脊突然攀上一阵寒颤。年轻女王伸手揽住了她的腰，将她摁在窗台边，身子径直贴上去。她的脸颊猝不及防地靠近她，让金发女人呼吸一滞。

“Regina，”Emma看着她，“我能帮你找到对付Snow的方法，是个诅咒……如果你能让我离开，我可以告诉你，不过，你必须等两年——”

Regina捏住金发女人的下巴，对方神情有些慌乱，但眼中仍然带着镇定自若的自信。救世主总有办法，Regina在心中冷冷嗤笑一声。她凭什么认为一切就该像她安排的一样，她又凭什么总是置之事外，不尝尝她受过的折磨。她心中蔓延起一种疯狂的情绪，这种情绪驱动着，叫她忍不住想毁掉她的自信。她要叫她惊慌失措，她要把她狠狠揉碎。

年轻女王再向前了一步，她们之间一点空隙也没有，身体曲线紧紧贴合在一起，金发女人几乎快坐在窗台上。

Regina埋进她的肩颈，她的声音像片羽毛慢悠悠地晃着，轻飘飘地落地，“你叫什么？” 

Emma浑身僵硬，她不自主地往后仰，背后是空荡荡的夜色，再往后，便会从塔楼最高的窗户坠落下去。

金发女人挣扎一下，对方却挨得更近了。她声音痒痒的，像海妖惑人的歌声，“你叫什么？”

她没有蜡胶块可以堵住双耳，因此这惑人的声音轻飘飘地钻进她的鼓膜。Emma扯住她的胳膊，支撑着自己不往后倒。

“我说了，”Regina在耳边低低地笑了起来，“我还不想用魔法。”

金发女人喘了喘气，她的呼吸有些紊乱。肩颈传来一阵疼痛，以及让她不知所措，微微发颤的感觉。年轻女王轻轻咬了一口，又加重了力道。

“你叫什么？”

见她沉默了，Regina揽着她的腰的手缓缓攀上去。温热的触感让金发女人身体紧绷，微微发颤，她的手用力地摁着窗台。

“Regina……你在做什么……”

她的呼吸已经混乱到很难说完一句话了，心中某种蛰伏的情绪蠢蠢欲动，她努力克制着，却不自觉仰起头，试图缓解背后的酥麻的感觉。对方却已经顺着她的背脊，捏住她颈后裙子的拉链，轻轻向下拉。拉开的声音就像理智一样，崩溃得势不可挡。

Regina的手缓缓移动着，她的力道很轻，却比刚刚的疼痛更让人难以忍受。年轻女王的唇齿已经在她颈根厮磨，金发女人不自觉地哼了声，狠狠咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“停下……”

年轻女王勾起唇角，抬头看她，那双漂亮的褐色眼睛带着调侃的笑意，动作却始终没停下。Regina饶有趣味地打量着她浑身紧绷的模样，探头顺着她耳后根一路咬上去，牙齿磨了磨她的耳朵，呼出来的热气让金发女人觉得自己几乎要被燃烧殆尽。

年轻女王又沿着她的腰侧缓缓向下移去，她用力地在对方腰间捏了捏，对方吸了一口冷气。

“Emma……”

金发女人呢喃一声，声音微不可闻，带着难以忍受的痛楚。Regina顿了顿，在她唇角咬了一口，“疼吗？”

对方吃痛地闭上眼，难受地哼了一声，努力想把她推开。Regina指尖覆上她蹙起的眉尖，再一次笑起来，她的声音有些哑。

“乖孩子。”

年轻女王勾住她的脖颈，半跪在窗台上，Emma被她压住，整个向后仰去，半边身子悬在了空中。她下意识抓住Regina的胳膊，下一刻却被对方带着摔下了窗台。

耳边刮来呼呼的风声，她艰难地睁开眼，眼前天旋地转，整个世界都模糊一片。Regina和她一起飞速下坠着。失重的恐惧紧紧攥住她的心脏，Emma猛地吸了口气，紧紧闭上了双眼。

魔法的白光从她身上荡开，一股强大的力量不由分说地将她们往上拉，Emma睁开双眼时，发现白光已经把她们拉回了那间噩梦般的居室。

Emma松开紧攥对方胳膊的手，Regina的长袍因这般遭遇，系着的带子缓缓松开，从她身上滑了下来，只剩下轻薄的丝绸睡衣，布料柔软地紧贴着肌肤，勾勒出身体的曲线。Emma的脸颊微微发烫，她想去捡那件袍子。却听见对方缓缓开口，Regina声音带着调侃和戏谑，丝毫不见惊慌，“你会魔法？”

金发女人咬紧唇，对方的目光紧盯着她，不留丝毫喘息的余地。过了片刻，年轻女王的耐心像是被耗尽，她用力摁住她的肩膀，将她往床上压去。

Emma急促地呼吸着，黑发女人居高临下地俯视着她，那双褐色的眸子夺人心魄。Emma看不清她的唇是否张开，对方的声音像往心里钻的蛊。

“我说了，我还不想用魔法。”

年轻女王低头轻轻舔了舔她的唇角，金发女人伸手死死抓住了被子的一角，紧紧闭上了眼。这时，对方的动作突然停下了，她的语气意外得温柔，几乎像是哄骗。

“你看镜子。”

Emma仍然紧闭着双眼，不肯睁开。年轻女王再次俯下身，她吻着对方的睫毛，声音带着蛊惑人心的魔法，“看看镜子。”Emma睁开眼，向那面梳妆镜看去。

“我……”她的声音突然顿住，难以置信地看着铜镜，镜子中蹙起的眉毛，迷茫的浅绿色双眼，发烫的脸颊，如此熟悉，如此令人恐惧。

“你的易容魔法似乎解除了。”对方像个噩梦，轻轻在她耳边呢喃，像是地狱深处的魔鬼，愉悦地欣赏着她的恐惧。

救世主不可思议地睁大双眼。Regina俯下身，吻着她的眼睛。她记起了金发女人曾经一切的疏离的目光，她也记起了她打算带Henry离开时，里面是何等的冷漠。她亲吻着她，在那个瞬间，竟然渴望就此将温度传递过去。  
当她抬起头时，发现Emma的眼睛被沾湿了，睫毛湿漉漉的，却仍然紧闭着。

“看着我，”Regina捏住她的下巴，“Savior。”  
Emma睁开双眼看她，听到对方称呼的一刻，神情困惑起来。

Regina顺着她的脖颈一路向下吻去，Emma难以忍受地仰起头，双手探进Regina的黑发，让她完全紧贴自己。温热将她痛苦地灼烧，她红色的长裙早被扯落，里面衣服也狼藉一片。在放大无数倍的欲望的驱使下，年轻女王一路攻城掠池，毫不留情。她渴望她，更渴望让她记住她，更渴望她将自己永远放在心上。救世主却全然无暇想些什么，她被弄得难以自制，浑身都在不住颤抖。她紧紧咬着唇，却收效甚微，甚至会时不时溢出少许破碎的呻吟。但当最后一刻时，Regina突然停住了，她在这荒唐的间隙找回了片刻清醒，不由迷茫起来。

Emma微微睁开双眼，她眸中氤氲的雾气仍未消散，眼角还有少许泪痕，也怔怔看着不说话的年轻女王。又过了好一会，突然，金发女人伸出手，半掩的衣物从胳膊上滑落下去。下一刻，她将对方的一缕黑发撩到了耳后，动作轻柔极了，轻柔到那个瞬间，Regina像是彻底将自己忘记，她的灵魂都沉没在对方的目光之中。

救世主的指尖仍然捏着那缕头发，在黑夜之间微微带笑看她，带着少些纵容和默许。她浅绿色的眸子将一点微光折射，又落在了Regina的眼中。

“Madame mayor。”

她轻轻喊了她一声。而一切就此淹没。


End file.
